Backstories
by BibbidiBobbidiPercabeth
Summary: When Jack and Katherine are expecting their first child, Katherine decides it's finally time to unlock the past that Jack so fiercely guards, and Jack wants to return the favor. Musical-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a piece of fluff that my editor (aka my sister) thought was good enough to publish. It takes place a couple years after the Strike, when Jack and Katherine are married. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Newsie characters**

* * *

"What was your mother like?" Katherine asked as she stood by the window. Her hands rested on her stomach, her fingers tapping out a melody only she and the child she carried could hear. "Do you remember her?" She glanced over and saw that Jack was just staring at her with a half smile on his face. It looked like he hadn't heard a thing she'd said. "You're not listening," she accused.

"You're really gorgeous in that light, Ace," Jack replied. "Do you mind if I…?" His hands were already reaching for his sketch pad and pencils.

"Only if you answer my question." Jack looked at her blankly, making Katherine roll her eyes. "What was your mother like?" she repeated. The smile on Jack's face faded as he flipped to a fresh sheet of paper.

"She was the most beautiful woman in the world," he began. His pencil started to move across the paper. "Her name was Bridget. She, she was so much like you, Katherine. Firm, but caring. Always focused on making life better for others, even if it meant sacrifices on her part. She kept my dad sane through all of his career failures. She took care of me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Katherine asked, her tone clearly indicating her shock. "You never talk about her." Jack's eyes became even sadder, and Katherine realized it was a sadness that was always there, that he usually kept hidden.

"I had a sister," he replied softly. "Her name was Eveleen. She was five years younger than me." Katherine mouthed a silent oh. "When I was eleven, my mom caught cholera. And she didn't make it. That's when my dad, well, he kind of lost it. He started drinking a lot. He couldn't hold a job because of it. I started selling papers, but I didn't move to the Lodging House. How could I? Eveleen was only six. I had to support her. I had to protect her from my dad."

The strokes Jack made with his pencil became harsh. "I failed her in the end. One night, my dad came home drunk, drunk and just broken, and Eveleen wanted a bedtime story. She was eight. He was tired and couldn't be bothered. And, and he hit her so hard, she fell, and she hit her head on the table on her way down. He was horrified when he realized what he'd down. Went up to the roof and threw himself off." The only signs of grief Katherine saw was how intensely focused Jack was on his drawing. She understood why he had taken it up.

"I went into the system after that. Caused some trouble, went to the Refuge, and I guess you know what happened from there." Katherine made as if to go and comfort him, but Jack quickly shook his head. "No, you'll ruin my angles."

"I'm sorry," she said instead. "It seems crazy that we're expecting a child, yet I didn't know about your mother. Or that you had a sister, for goodness' sake!"

"What about you? Only your mom and dad came to the wedding. You got siblings I's never hears about?" It was clear that Jack was ready to change the subject, and Katherine was more than willing to oblige.

"Well, I'm the third, no, second oldest. Now, at least. Lucille, she was born two years before me, and she died from typhoid when she was seventeen." Katherine blinked back aged pain. "We weren't really close, she was more interested in society things. It was still hard though, she'd just been debuted. Ralph's the oldest, he was born a year before Lucille. He was the one our father actually wanted working with him. Then there's Joseph, he's three years younger than me. Edith was born a year after that, and Constance was born two years after Edith. Herbert's the youngest, he's about seven."

"Wow," Jack said appreciatively. "You think any of them would like me?" Katherine shrugged.

"I don't know. Connie and Edith might. Herbert probably would. The other boys, well, I'm sure they wouldn't hate you. They aren't like my father," she replied. "Does it really matter, though? I mean, you certainly don't care whether my father approves of you or not."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'd like at least one member of your family to." His pencil strokes had become more relaxed, and he was beginning to shade in sections of the drawing, a sign that he was nearing its finish.

"My mother liked you," Katherine reminded him. "Are you nearly done with that?" She tried to see the sketch, but Jack angled it so she couldn't.

"Patience, Ace," he reprimanded. "When can I meet your brothers and sisters?" Katherine blinked in surprise. "What? They're my family too, now."

"Let's have this baby first," she replied. Jack chuckled. "And, I know you wanted to sort of move on from that subject, but I'm really sorry about your mom and sister. And your dad. Um, what was his name? You didn't say." Jack's eyes darkened again, but not as much as before.

"John. Everyone called him Jack."

"Is that your…like you?"

"Yeah, like me," he confirmed almost resignedly. He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. "Speaking of names, you got any ideas for our little one?" Katherine smiled, and her fingers resumed their rhythmic tapping.

"I have one, but I think we should wait. I think we'll know it when we see her."

"Or him."

"Or him," Katherine agreed.

"I'm done." Katherine walked over to stand behind the chair Jack sat in. His drawing was beautiful. She had a look of peace and joy on her face, and the radiance of a woman who carried what she considered to be the world's greatest treasure. The fading light made her look angelic.

"It's beautiful. You always know how to make your subject look their best." Jack reached for one of her hands and pressed it to his lips.

"You are beautiful, Ace."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

"We has a girl," Jack murmured reverently. "She's beautiful, Kath. She looks just like you." He leaned forward to kiss the forehead of the tiny baby in his wife's arms.

"She looks like you, too," Katherine replied. "See, she already has your smile. She'll be a little rascal, just like her father."

"And she'll be a smart, beautiful, independent girl, like her mother." The couple stared in awe at their creation for a moment. "So, have you got a name for her? You said you'd know it when you saw her."

"If it's alright by you, I'd like to call her Eveleen Lucille." Jack blinked, a few tears wetting his lashes. "And I was thinking Evie for short."

"Ace, this baby is the second best gift you've ever given me. But that? I think that might be a close third." Katherine furrowed her brow, confused, and also a bit worried. Did Jack not think their child was the most amazing thing in the world?

"What's the first best thing?" She wondered. Jack pressed his lips to Katherine's temple.

"You, of course." Katherine sighed, wondering what fluke had made her life so wonderful. "So, when's we gonna introduce little Evie to the fellas?"

"Soon," Katherine promised. "But tonight, do you think it could just be us? Me, you, and our daughter? I know, it's a bit selfish of me, but…" she trailed off as Eveleen yawned and opened her eyes, revealing them to be almost identical to Jack's. Katherine felt her heart melt a little.

"I thinks the fellas would understand," Jack replied, just as mesmerized by his daughter's eyes as his wife was. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes."

It took a few hours for the nurses and doctors to complete all the tests to ensure that mother and daughter were both in good health. It was after sunset when the little family finally returned to their apartment. On the way back, Jack kept pointing things out, "That's a tree, Evie." "Those are buildings." "That's the sky."

Katherine didn't want to make Eveleen sleep in the crib by herself, so the couple settled into bed with their daughter between them. Katherine was singing some sort of lullaby that Jack vaguely recognized.

"And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road that you go."

"Ace, where'd you learn that song?" Jack asked when he was very sure that Eveleen was fast asleep. "I feel like I've heard it somewhere."

"Elmer taught it to me. He said that his mother used to sing him to sleep with it," Katherine replied, her voice soft. "Your family was Irish, like his, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "My ma sang that to Eveleen and me." Katherine smiled and found her husband's hand. "You should go to sleep. It's been a long day for you, ain't it?"

"It has. I love you, Jack. Good night."

"I love you, too."

"Good night, little Eveleen, Mommy loves you!"

"And so does Daddy. And I promise, I will love you forever."

* * *

 **So, I hope that you liked it! This story was originally going to be a one shot, but after all the research I did on Katherine's family, I made a rough draft of a story where Jack meets her brothers and sisters. So I might add that as another chapter to this story, but it'll probably be up to you guys and how much feedback I get on this. To my followers who are waiting for me to wrap up my Heroes of Olympus story, I am sorry for how long it's taking and beg you all to have patience. Signing off, and may the mouse be with you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is almost like a bonus scene from between the last chapter and the next one, which is one of the reasons it took so long. It's like chapter one-and-three-quarters, just so all you readers understand how they get to the events of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Jack, I don't think you understand what you're doing," Katherine said as she watched her husband apprehensively. "Are you sure, I mean, won't you just let me do it?" Jack shook his head insistently.

"Ace, I'm her father. Don't you think I can give my own daughter a proper bath?" Little Eveleen watched her parents bicker with disinterest, as though wondering why their attention wasn't on her. Her wispy, dark brown curls were soapy, and drops of water left wet trails down her face.

"Jack, she's a baby, you must be gentle," Katherine explained. "She doesn't know to hold her breath, and she's not going to stop squirming because you tell her to."

"Yeah, not doin' what others tell her to, wonder where she gets that from?" Jack replied sarcastically. When Katherine took a breath to retort, he quickly added, "Never mind, don't answer that." He took the washcloth his wife offered and began to carefully dry Eveleen's face. "See? I'm gentle."

"I am going to get more towels and fresh clothes for her. Can you not drown her during the one minute my back is turned?" Katherine went to the bedroom to retrieve one of Eveleen's little dresses.

"I ain't sure your negative criticism is setting a good example for the baby, Kath!" Jack called. He leaned in closer to Eveleen. "I hope you grow up to be just like your mother," he whispered. "Don't ever let anyone tell you what to do, got it?" As if in reply, Eveleen smiled and gurgled. Jack began to rinse off the suds that streaked down his daughter's body.

"What sort of influence are you being on her now?" Katherine asked, placing some towels on the counter. "Is she soap-free?"

"Never seen a cleaner baby." Katherine unfolded one of the towels and held it and her arms open. Jack lifted Eveleen from the sink basin they were using as a tiny tub and placed her in her mother's arms. Katherine wrapped the towel around her and began to pat her dry. "I told you I could do it."

"Remind me not to leave this house on bath day," Katherine teasingly replied. Jack rolled his eyes before pressing kisses to both of his girls' cheeks. "Can you dress her? Her clothes are over there, and I need to change."

"You goin' somewhere, Ace?" Jack wondered as he took Eveleen from Katherine.

"It's something I need to take care of," she replied from the bedroom. "I might even have a surprise when I get back." Katherine emerged dressed in her semi-best, pinning up her hair as she went to the door. "This shouldn't take long."

"You's all dressed up for someone," Jack noted as he joined her at the door. "Do you wanna tell me who?" Katherine smirked and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's part of the surprise," she replied slyly. "Be good for your Papa!" she told her daughter. Eveleen babbled something in the language of babies, her hands reaching for her mother's face.

"She said that she loves you," Jack murmured as Katherine leaned in to press her forehead to her daughter's.

"I love you too, darling." She straightened, squeezed Jack's hand, then opened the door and left. Eveleen began to look around almost in confusion, but before she could begin to cry, Jack began to bounce her gently.

"What shenanigans shall we get into while Mama's away, huh?" He went back to the counter to fetch his daughter's clothes. As he carefully dressed her, he studied her face with his artist's eye. Eveleen definitely looked like her father when it came to her coloring; forest green eyes and brown hair, and Katherine had been right in saying that she had his smile. But the graceful slope of her face; the way she observed the world; how her eyes were already so inquisitive for a five-month-old; that was her mother.

"You know, I don't think you've had your portrait done, yet," Jack said as he finished buttoning the dress and set Eveleen in her cradle. "I did your mother after we got married. I did it properly too; good paints and canvas, and she posed for hours in her wedding gown. She looked beautiful. We gave it to her parents." Eveleen cocked her head, as if she truly understood what her father was saying.

"When I do one of you, Mama and I will keep it. Then, when you're older, I'll do another one, and that one can go to your grandparents. How does that sound?" Evie waved her hands in the air, and Jack slid his through the bars of the crib. It took her whole hand to grasp one of his fingers. "For now, how about a sketch?" Jack gently wiggled his finger free from Eveleen's grip and went to retrieve his pad and pencils.

"I was sketching your mother when she came up with your name. Of course, she didn't tell me. I was telling her about my mom, and my little sister." Jack paused, shifting slightly to get a better angle of his daughter. "Everyone says you look like me. I think you look like her. You look like your Auntie Eveleen." His pencil strokes were fluid and relaxed. "She's watching over you, up in Heaven. She'll make sure you never get hurt. And so will I. And so will your mama. And so will Uncle Davey and Uncle Crutchie and Uncle Racetrack and ..." Jack trailed off, chuckling to himself. "You's got a lot of uncles, don't ya?"

An hour passed. Jack barely noticed. He realized that, with the exception of Katherine's portrait, he never really got to take his time drawing someone. Eveleen was the perfect subject; she didn't cry, didn't complain that he was taking too long. Eventually, she just fell asleep, and Jack sketched her like that. How lucky was he to have two angels in his life?

When Katherine returned home, she found her husband just staring at their daughter, a finished sketch on his lap. He seemed to be in some dreamlike state, and Katherine was hesitant to wake him from it. Instead, she changed back into her regular clothes as silently as possible.

"So, do I get to know where you went now?" Jack asked when she reentered the sitting room. Katherine went to him and kneeled down to kiss his cheek.

"I went to see my mother. She invited me to tea." Jack smirked and pulled her back for a proper kiss.

"And what was discussed at tea?" he asked, trying to imitate an upper-class accent. Katherine glanced at her sleeping daughter.

"Remember how you said you wanted to meet my brothers and sisters?" Jack's eyes widened in surprise. "My mother is throwing a little party in honor of Eveleen, and I've agreed to let her invite them."

"That's very generous of your mother, but we don't need, I mean, Evie ain't even one yet. Does she need to be introduced to your society so soon?"

"This isn't like a coming-out ball, Jack. This is a chance for my siblings to meet their niece," Katherine explained. "We can invite the Newsies too. And I made Mother promise: just immediate family; none of Father's business friends." This made Jack rub his temple.

"Your father'll be there?" Katherine gave him a look. "Okay, okay, your father'll be there, which will not be a problem, of course, and I'll be civil towards him." Katherine rolled her eyes. "So, when is this party bein' held?"

"This weekend, on Sunday," Katherine replied. "Very simple affair, just the Pulitzer, Kelly, and Newsie families." Jack smiled and gave his wife a soft kiss.

"The Kelly Family." He reached over the crib wall to stroke his daughter's cheek. "I love the sound of that." Katherine perched on the arm of the chair Jack sat in and brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"Good," she said. "Now, how about we go out to Jacobi's Deli for dinner? We can treat the Newsies and tell them about the party."

"You just want to get out of cooking," Jack teased. Katherine rolled her eyes and stood up, reaching into the crib to scoop out Eveleen. She blinked herself awake as her mother gently bounced her. "I'll go find the the fellas, they's been dying to see Evie again, and we'll meet you two there."

"Sounds like a plan," Katherine agreed.

Half an hour later, mother and daughter were waiting at one of the tables at the Deli, the food ordered and on its way. The dinner rush hour hadn't started yet, so the place was more or less empty. Suddenly, though, the relative quiet was broken by loud chatter, signaling the arrival of the Newsboys.

"Evie!" Les was the first to make it to the table and slide in next to Katherine to greet the baby. Racetrack and Specs were close behind him, and Davey, Crutchie, and Jack brought up the rear. "Can I hold her, Kat?" Les asked eagerly.

"Of course. Just be gentle, careful, and remember to support her head," Katherine replied before placing her daughter in the young boy's arms. She then stood up to greet the rest of the Newsies.

"How's motherhood been treatin' ya, Kat?" Crutchie asked as her gave her a one-armed hug. "You getting enough sleep?"

"I'm scraping by," Katherine replied. "It's barely any different than staying up to write an article." She turned to Davey. "And what about you? Are you getting enough sleep between classes?"

"Yes, Katherine. I'm really enjoying college," Davey replied. "Maybe you should try it, they offer degrees in journalism."

"Dave, she's an incredible person, but even Kath's got her limits." Jack nodded to his daughter, who had stolen Specs's glasses. "Making ends meet for a little one and a fancy education would be harder than it was to get ole' Joe's blessing." Katherine smiled and nudged Jack gently.

"I got my fair share of an education growing up. If anything, it should be you going to art school when we can afford it," she said. Jack kissed the top of her head before leading the others to the booth.

"So, did you gather us here for a reason, or is this just a pleasure visit?" Racetrack inquired. Katherine reached over and took Eveleen back from Les.

"My mother is throwing a little party for Evie, and she would like for you to come. More importantly, I would like for you to come, and that was my condition for allowing my mother to hold this party." The Newsies exchanged uncertain looks. "Please, it's only close family, my brothers and sisters, my parents, and I think my aunt is coming as well. It would mean so much to me for you to be there."

"Plums, if it's important to you, then we'll come," Racetrack agreed. "You're sure it's all right for us to go?" Katherine nodded assuredly.

"So, I think that only leaves one very important question," Specs said, drawing everyone's attention. "Will there be food at this party?" That night, Jacobi's Deli was filled with the sound of a family's laughter.

* * *

 **So, the next chapter will have more to do with Katherine's past and my take on her family relations. It will probably come out quicker than this one, so keep your eyes open! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, signing off, and may the mouse be with you!**


End file.
